parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's Thoughts For Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
These are my thoughts for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 for making parodies, inspired by SonicandKnuckles, Julian14Bernardino, ThomasandMichael, and KD476. Info *I'm a big fan of Rayman and Globox (from Rayman), as well as Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), Agent Ed and Doc (from Tonic Trouble), Rocket Robot on Wheels and Dr. Gavin (from Rocket Robot on Wheels), Casey Jr and Toyland Express (from Casey Jr and Friends) and Puffa and Double Dee (from Puffa the Steam Train and Friends). I love making up Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US, Michael Brandon US narrations and Mark Moraghan for some Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. My Favorite Thomas Characters *Thomas *Edward My Favorite Thomas Couples *ThomasXEmily *EdwardXMolly *PercyXRosie My Favorite Casey Jr Characters *Casey Jr *Toyland Express My Favorite Casey Jr Couples *CaseyJrXTillie *ToylandExpressXGeorgia *TootleXTracy My Favorite Puffa Characters *Puffa *Edd (Double Dee) My Favorite Puffa Couples *PuffaXSallyAcorn *DoubleDeeXMarge *YoshiXAmyRose My Thomas Parodies Thomas/Rayman 2 *Thomas=Rayman *Edward=Globox *Harold=Murfy *Henry=Clark *Toad=Sam the Snake *Molly=Uglette *James=Polokus *Percy=Baby Globox *Emily=Ly the Fairy *Rosie=Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand=The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film")=Carmen the Whale *Duncan=The Magician *Belle=Betilla *Lady=Raybeauty *Toby=Tarayzan *Stanley=The Musician *Whiff=Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney=Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel=Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis=Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton=Ninjaws *George=Jano *Scruffey=Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan=Foutch *Smudger=Andre *Diesel 10=Mr Dark *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film")=Reflux the Knaaren Thomas/Tonic Trouble *Casey Jr=Agent Ed *Toyland Express=The Doc *Little Chug=Child 1 *Montana=Burk *Harry Hogwarts=The Judge *Tootle=The Elephant *Zephie=Person 1 *Jebidiah=Person 2 *Farnsworth=Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue=Child 2 *Huey=Person 3 *Ivor=The Clerk *Tillie=Suzy *Georgia=Person 4 *Toots=The Insane Patient *Pete=Person 5 *The Silver Fish=Grogh's Henchman 2 *Jason=Person 6 *Sir Reginald=Grogh's Henchman 3 *Johnny=The Bartender *Doc=Person 7 *Pufle=Child 3 *Koko=Child 4 *Wilson=Child 5 *Brewster=Child 6 *Alfred=Person 8 *Choo Choo=Child 7 *Dougal Train=Child 8 *Steam Lokey=Child 9 *Tow Mater=Child 10 *Benny the Cab=Child 11 *Speed Buggy=Person 9 *Xiro=The Music Composer *Leo & Quincy=The Sound and Voice Editors *Missy=The Ticket Collector *Ringmaster=The General *and more Thomas/Rocket Robot on Wheels *Puffa=Rocket Robot on Wheels *Double Dee=Dr. Gavin *Bill=Whoopie *Garfield=Animal 1 *Schemer=Person 1 *Yoshi=Animal 2 *Uncle Chuck=Animal 3 *Wade=Animal 4 *Mario=Person 2 *Luigi=Person 3 *Lenny=Person 4 *Sally Acorn=Animal 5 *Burk=Person 5 *Arthur=Animal 6 *Marge Simpson=Person 6 *Sonic=Tinker *Animators=Writers *Daisy Duck=Singer *and more Thomas/Rayman the TV Series *Thomas=Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could)=Betina *Ten Cents (from TUGS)=Cookie *Little Toot (from Melody Time)=LacMac *Princess Alumina (from Super Mario Bros.)=Flips *Father (from Codename Kids Next Door)=The Great Rigatoni *Scar (from The Lion King)=Admiral Razorbeard *Merlock (from Ducktales)=Inspector Grub *Big Toot=The Mechanic *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley=The No. 7 Train *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat)=The Car Eating Monster *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot)=Grub's Girlfriend My Rayman's Dream Team Parodies Rayman 2/Thomas and Friends *Rayman=Thomas *Globox=Edward *Clark=Henry *Sonic=Gordon *Polokus=James *Baby Globox=Percy *Tarayzan=Toby *Joe=Duck *Teensie 1=Donald *Teensie 2=Douglas *Romeo Patti=Oliver *Ly the Fairy=Emily *Bill=Murdoch *Agent Ed=Arthur *Uglette=Molly *Tily=Rosie *Raybeauty=Lady *Gonzo=Stepney *The Musician=Stanley *Meowrice=Spencer *Jaune Tom=Boco *Teensie 3=Bill *Teensie 4=Ben *Robespierre=Fergus *Bulldog=Flying Scotsman *Ash Ketchum=Eagle *Brock=Albert *May Maple=Harvey *Casey Jones=Porter *Mr. Toad=Salty *Misty=Mavis *Admiral Razorbeard=Devious Diesel *Chief Weasel=Arry *Weasel Henchman=Bert *Mme=Daisy *Conga=D261 *Cyclops=D199 *Kraken=Old Stuck Up *Mr Dark=Diesel 10 *Jasper=Splatter *Horace=Dodge *Zak=Den *Zebedee=Dart *Zip=Paxton *Zug=Norman *Johnny Cuba=Sidney *Oliver (TT)=Dennis *Samson=Derek *King Louie=Bear *Kaa=Works Diesel *Crash Bandicoot=31120 *Crunch Bandicoot=10751 *Coco Bandicoot=Pip *Tawna Bandicoot=Emma *Scooby Doo=Wilbert *Creeper=Sixteen *The Ballast Speeder=Itself *Casey Jr=Barry *Wario=The Austerity Engine *Waluigi=Toby's Brother Engine *Grandpa Lou=The Old Engine *Ichabod Crane=Neville *Schemer=Billy *Kung Fu Skunk=Whiff *Po=Scruff *Homer Simpson=Hank *Tillie=Flora *Grandpa Fletcher=Hiro *Charlie Brown=Charlie *Arnold the Elephant, Lewis T. Duck, and Charlie Chalk=Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *and more Tonic Trouble/Casey Jr and Friends * Agent Ed=Casey Jr * Doc=Toyland Express * Agent Xyx=Rustee Rails * Burk=Montana * The Judge=Harry Hogwarts * The Elephant=Tootle * Person 1=Zephie * The Clerk=Ivor * Child 1=Blue * Person 2=Huey * Person 3=Pete * Suzy=Tillie * Person 4=Jebidiah * Person 5=Georgia * Bartender=Johnny * and more Rocket Robot on Wheels/Puffa and Friends * Rocket Robot=Puffa * Dr. Gavin=Edd * Whoopie=Bill * Jojo=Scar * Tinker=Sonic * and more Films Inspired By Characters Inspired By SonicandKnuckles, Julian14Bernardino, ThomasandMichael, and KD476 *Thomas 2 *Railway Trouble *Puffa Steam Train on Rails *Thomas's All New Animated Series My upcoming videos Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Thomas Gets Tricked - Ringo Starr US - Description: My first attempt to make a Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Thomas Gets Tricked. *Edward Helps Out - Ringo Starr US - Description: My second attempt to make a Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Edward Helps Out. *Thomas and the Circus - Michael Brandon US - Description: My third attempt to make a Michael Brandon US episode. This time, Thomas and the Circus. *Donald and Douglas - George Carlin US - Description: My fourth attempt to make a George carlin US episode. This time, Donald & Douglas. *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - George Carlin US - Description: My fifth attempt to make a George Carlin US episode. This time, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. *Henry and the Elephant - George Carlin US - Description: My sixth attempt to make a George Carlin US episode. This time, Henry and the Elephant. *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon - George Carlin US - Description: My seventh attempt to make a George Carlin US episode. This time, Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon. *Percy and the Carnival - Michael Brandon US - Description: My eighth attempt to make a Michael Brandon US episode. This time, Percy and the Carnival. * Rosie's Carnival Special - Michael Brandon US - Description: My ninth attempt to make a Michael Brandon US episode. This time, Rosie's Carnival Special. *Classic Thomas Series Intro - Recreated - Description: Here's my recreation of the classic Thomas intro, and this time it is perfect! This is how Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories should look like if Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Michael Brandon narrated. And I think my work speaks for itself. Enjoy! My Thomas VHS/DVD ideas Cranky & Other Stories Stories *Cranky Bugs *Trouble For Thomas *Henry's Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *A Better View For Gordon *Fiery Flynn *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach *Toby and the Windmill Notes *Narrated by Michael Brandon, Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, and Michael Brandon. *The front and back covers are Light Blue. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Rosie's Carnival Special. *The nameplates echo after Trouble For Thomas, Henry's Special Coal, and The Flying Kipper. *The end credits echo after Toby and the Windmill. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *The text is taken from the "Fiery Flynn" clips. *Distributed by Andrew Smith studios. Trivia *In the end credits, a "Toby and the Windmill" still picture is used. Front Cover *Thomas and Percy from "Cranky Bugs" Back Cover *Henry from "The Flying Kipper" My upcoming videos Casey Jr Gets Tricked and Other Stories *Casey Jr Gets Tricked - Ringo Starr US - Description: My first attempt to make a Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Casey Jr Gets Tricked. *Toyland Express Helps Out - Ringo Starr US - Description: My second attempt to make a Ringo Starr US episode. This time, Toyland Express Helps Out. *Casey Jr and the Circus - Michael Brandon US - Description: My third attempt to make a Michael Brandon US episode. This time, Casey Jr and the Circus. *Blue and Huey - George Carlin US - Description: My fourth attempt to make a George carlin US episode. This time, Blue and Huey. *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree - George Carlin US - Description: My fifth attempt to make a George Carlin US episode. This time, George Carlin. *Johnny and the Heffalump - George Carlin US - Description: My seventh attempt to make a George Carlin US episode. This time, Johnny and the Heffalump. *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon - George Carlin US - Description: My eigth attempt to make a George Carlin US episode. This time, Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon. *Tootle and the Carnival - Michael Brandon US - Description: My ninth attempt to make a Michael Brandon US episode. This time, Tootle and the Carnival. * Georgia's Carnival Special - Michael Brandon US - Description: My ninth attempt to make a Michael Brandon US episode. This time, Georgia's Carnival Special. *Classic Thomas Series Intro - Recreated - Description: Here's my recreation of the classic Thomas intro, and this time it is perfect! This is how Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories should look like if Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Michael Brandon narrated. And I think my work speaks for itself. Enjoy! My Casey Jr VHS/DVD ideas Cranky Bugs and Other Stories *Cranky Bugs *Trouble For Casey Jr *Pete's Special Coal *Alfred and The Flying Kipper *A Better View For Montana *Fiery Speed Buggy *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach *Zephie and the Windmill Notes *Narrated by Michael Brandon, Alec Baldwin, Ringo Starr, and Michael Brandon. *The front and back covers are Light Blue. *The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Georgia's Special Carnival. *The nameplates echo after Trouble For Casey Jr, Pete's Special Coal, and Alfred and The Flying Kipper. *The end credits echo after Zephie and the Windmill. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Casey Jr Gets Tricked, Pete's Special Coal and Alfred and the Flying Kipper. *The text is taken from the "Fiery Speedy Buggy" clip. *Distributed by Andrew Smith studios. Trivia *In the end credits, a "Zephie and the Windmill" still picture is used. Front Cover *Casey Jr and Tootle from "Cranky Bugs" Back Cover *Alfred from "The Flying Kipper" What Happens If I Add All 17 Episodes to my Thomas VHS/DVD ideas? The Best of Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked - (Thomas and Gordon) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 1. *Edward Helps Out - (Edward and Gordon) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 2. *Thomas and the Circus - Michael Brandon US, Episode 3. *Donald and Douglas (The Break Van) - George Carlin US, Episode 4. *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - George Carlin US, Episode 5. *Henry and the Elephant - George Carlin US, Episode 6. *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon - George Carlin US, Episode 7. *Percy and the Carnival - (Percy and the Funfair) - Michael Brandon US, Episode 8. *Rosie's Carnival Special - (Rosie's Funfair Special) - Michael Brandon US, Episode 9. *Cranky Bugs - Alec Baldwin US, Episode 10. *Trouble For Thomas - (Thomas and the Trucks) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 11. *Henry's Special Coal - (Coal) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 12. *The Flying Kipper - Ringo Starr US, Episode 13. *A Better View For Gordon - Alec Baldwin US, Episode 14. *Fiery Flynn - Michael Brandon US, Episode 15. *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach - Alec Baldwin US, Episode 16. *Toby and the Windmill - (Toby's Windmill) - Michael Brandon US, Episode 17. What Happens If I Add All 17 Episodes to my Casey Jr VHS/DVD ideas? The Best of Casey Jr and Friends *Casey Jr Gets Tricked - (Casey Jr and Montana) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 1. *Toyland Express Helps Out - (Toyland Express Helps Out) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 2. *Casey Jr and the Circus - Michael Brandon US, Episode 3. *Blue and Huey - (The Caboose) - George Carlin US, Episode 4. *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree - George Carlin US, Episode 5. *Johnny and the Heffalump - George Carlin US, Episode 6. *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon - George Carlin US, Episode 7. *Tootle and the Carnival (Tootle and the Funfair) - George Carlin US, Episode 8. *Georgia's Carnival Special (Georgia's Carnival Special) - Michael Brandon US, Episode 9. *Cranky Bugs - Alec Baldwin US, Episode 10. *Trouble For Casey Jr - (Casey Jr and the Trucks) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 11. *Pete's Special Coal - (Coal) - Ringo Starr US, Episode 12 *Alfred and The Flying Kipper - Ringo Starr US, Episode 13. *A Better View For Montana - Alec Baldwin US, Episode 14. *Fiery Speed Buggy - Michael Brandon US, Episode 15. *Ivor, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach - Alec Baldwin US, Episode 16. *Zephie and the Windmill - (Zephie's Windmill) - Michael Brandon US, Episode 17. Category:UbiSoftFan94